Queen of Games!
by pisces forever
Summary: The adventures of Atema. Daughter of Tea and Yugi.  Im bad with summaries but I know you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

News Reporter: In latest news, there seems to be a champion the rise. No, not the well known Yugi Mouto, but an anonymous duelist. She has become very popular and has taken the name "queen of games".

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan stood there in awe. Staring through the store glass at the televisions. "Yuig?" Tea started, "who do you think that is?"

"I dunno Tea, but she's moving fast." He replied. About 5 seconds later, a light skinned girl(yes she was black) walked up from behind them. "Wow! I didn't think I would rise to fame this fast!" she squealed. The four turned around in unison to see her. She was about three inches taller than Yugi because of her high heals. She had the same eyes and hair, except hers was pulled back(imagine Yugi's hair in a big, spiky pony tail) and four long, gold bang hung on the side of her face.

Tristan: You're that girl? The "Queen of Games"?

Girl: *giggles* I guess you could say that.

Joey: Hey Yuge, she looks just like you. You guys related or somethin'?

Yugi: I don't think we are Joey

Girl: We aren't 'at least not yet'

Tristan: Did you die your hair?

Girl: Nope, I was born like this.

Tea: So…. What's your name?

Girl: Well since I'll be battling the pharaoh soon, don't ask how I know, I'll tell you. My name is Atema.

Tea: That's a pretty name.

Atema: Thanks. I would have been named Setoma, after my god-father and his brother. Retarded name, I know. But my dad named me after my uncle.

Tristan: That sounds a lot like Kaiba's name

Atema: Which is the person I'm about to go see. Bye (speeds off)! That was to close.

At the Kaiba Mansion

The security guard eyed Atema. "What do you want little girl?"

"I need to talk to Seto" she replied

"Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man, he has …. Atema cut him off , " He has a company to run. I know, I've heard it too many time before!" she said. "Well if you know than leave!" the guard retorted back. "Fine but I need to tell you something before I go." She motioned her hand for him to lean down. She took her thumb and pushed it into his shoulder, hitting a pressure point, knocking him out. "People theses days." She muttered to herself stepping over the body. Atema pulled a bobby-pin out of her pocket and picked at the lock on the gate until it opened. "he really needs to get better security." she said as she paced towards the front door. She used he hous key to get in (you'll find out later). Atema walked up the stairs and passed the may rooms that would soon be hers, until she got to Kaiba's room/office. She knocked on the door 'that had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done' she thought. "What is it Mokuba?" Seto yelled through the door. "It's not Mokuba retard!" she yelled back. Kaiba swung the door open, "Who are you? Why are you in my house and how the hell did you get in?" he demanded an answer. "Is that any way to talk to your god-daughter?"

"My what?"

"Come, we need to talk."

"This better be good"

"Oh it IS"

They got downstairs and went into the living room. Atema plopped down on the couch while Kaiba stood and stared. "You should sit, I don't want you to pass out and hit the floor." He still stood there. "Alright then. Well for starters I'm your god-daughter. You see, after my uncle left, the one you call 'pharaoh', my father Yugi and, and my mother Tea, got closer day by day. And well, you know what happens after several dates. Anyway, as a gift to them after I was born, you gave them this mansion. A few days later, because of your generosity, you were named god-father of Atema Mouto. There is a lot more stuff, but I'll fill you in later."

"Stuff like what?" Seto was gripping the back of the sofa trying not too fall.

"Stuff like Bakura changing his ways and becoming my other 'uncle'. He's a bit to protective though, he sent some random guy to the shadow realm because they stole my candy when I was three. It was terrifying and amusing at the same time."

" So what are you saying? That you're from the future?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why are you telling my this?"

"Oh, yeah, um about that. See, I need a place to keep my time machine. You seem to have good security here other than the guard I knocked out and the gate lock I picked open with a bobby-pin" she said in a sarcastic way.

" You can't expect me to believe all of this." Seto stated

"LOOK AT MY HAIR DAMMIT!" Atema yelled

"You could have dyed it!" he yelled back

"Oh you want to go there? FINE!"

There was a bright flash of light, her eyes changed, they looked more like the pharaoh's. Her pony tail now had three golden spikes of hair sticking up from it.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes!" she answered. "There is no dark me. Its just myself. Wierd huh?"


	2. Crap! I knew they would follow me!

* Knock Knock Knock *

"Crap! I nkew they would follow me!" Atema got up to answer the door, completely forgetting how she looked at the moment. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" Atema saw that it wasn't Yugi standing there, but yami. A wide smile appeared on her face. "Come in." She pulled them in two by two, inviting them to sit down, except for Tea. "I need you to go up stairs"

"Why can't I stay down here?"

"Please this is important bussiness that you nust NOT hear."

"Fine" Tea pouted as she walked up the stairs


	3. Back to Business

"Back to business" Atema said as she walked twords the couch. "Seto, I'm dead serious when I say you need to sit down." HE sat down knowing she was telling the truth.. She sat in one of the chairs and looked Yami in the eye. "Tell Yugi to promise me that he will never to a word any of us say."

"Why shoul..." Yami was cut off

"NOW!"

"Alright." he zoned out for a moment.

"Did he promise?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now, on to the story."

Atema told them everything form start to finish. "So ya from da future of somethin'?"Joey asekd. "Here we go again." Atema said, starting to sound pissed off. "Yes, she is." Kaiba answered for her. "That's impossible." Yami said. "Is it really? Name one person in this room that looks just like you. As if they were a long lost twin." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, the only other person is you."

"No shit Sherlock!" Atema yelled. "Hey don't yell at him he didn't know!" Tristan interveaned. "I just told you all!"

"Why is every one yelling?" Mokuba said walking down the stairs. "Hey Mokuba. Atema said. "I don't know you, but why don't you stop arguing and settle this over a duel?" He questioned. "That...is not a bad idea." she nodded her head in agreement. Yami startde his duel disc and put his cards in. "Turn it off and take it off." Atems stated "We're playin' this my way."

"What do you mean your way" Yami questioned

"You'll see." Atema stood up and pulled a bracelet out of her pocket. "Here," she handed it out to him. "Put this on.I customized it, just in case we ever met." The bracelet was gold, and had hyroglyphics carved into it that said: I never met you, but I will always love you, for you are my family. On top was what seemed to be a red censor. "Thank you" Yami said still observing the bracelet. "No prob. Now," she took hold of his wrist. "Let me see the Dark Magician." she said. Yami pulled the card out of his deck and handed it to her. Atema pointed to a small square in the bottom corner of the card. "This is the Kaiba Corp. seal. Only three people in the world no how to decifer it. And they are in this room." she smirked. "Can you guess who they are?" she took the card and pushed the seal against the red censor. It started to blink. "Its ready."Atema gave the card back, and took off her bracelet, which was twice the size of Yami's, and popped it in half. She slid one half on her wirst and put the onther on the coffe table. "Push the flashing light." She demonstraited, a hologram of a duel disc apeared. It was transparent, and showed a noen coloring of moving flowers. "You're turn." she said, anxious to see his reaction. When Yami's disc appeared, it had a picture of the melinium items where the cards were placed, and it was a sandy brown color. His eye widened, "Do you like it?" Atema asked. "Yes, I really do. How long did it take you to make this?" he asked astonished at the detail. "Considering that its solid gold, the hyroglyphics, and the technology..., about a year and a half." she answered. "Where's mine!" Joey demanded. "yeah i want one too.!" Tristan added. "I started on them yesterday, they'll be done with in a month. Yay!" she said sarcastically. Atema walked over to the coffee table and pressed the green button on the bracelet. It split into four pieces and shot themselves to each corner of the coffee table. "The holographic monsters will be small, therefore we can not hurt each other if we are attacked directly. Your deck is programed into the bracelet." Atema said "Draw your cards to we may begin."


	4. What doesnt kill you makes you stronger

30 minutes into the battle

"Now that I have disabled all your trap and magic cards,crippled your deck, taken your monsters, and lowered your Egyptian god cards attack points I think I'll attack you with your own Dark Magician. DARK MAGIC ATTTACK!" *boom*. Yami sat there and watched his small holographic monsters explode. " Well that was rather fun." Atema stood up. "But I must be off. I need to buy a decent hotel to stay in."

"Hey, wait a'sec." Tristan said. "If Yugi and Tea are your parents, then why are you black?"

"Uncle is Egyptian, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't Egypt in Africa?" Atema asked him

"Oh." Tristan felt stupid

"Some genes stay, some leave." She smiled. "You guys should go get mom before she hacks into something. I'll see you later." She left and locked the door behind her. Yami still sat there, confused at how he lost by his own card. "Ey pharaoh, you okay?" Joey asked. "Yes Joey, I am fine."

"I'm going to find Gardner." Kaiba stated. "SHIT!"

"What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked turning around.

"Atema was suposed to leave her machine here."

* Back door Opens*

Atema ran into the living room. "Seto, why did you let me...umph!" She tripped and fell on something liening on the floor. "Stupid leather high heals. Not worth what I paid for them." She said as she stood up. "Tell Mokuba to stop leaving his D.S.i on the floor. Any way why did you let me forget?" she asked. "You remembered now, so lets go get it." Kaiba said while getting his keys. "Its too late now, I already put it in the basement." Atema paced over to the coffee table, picking up the peices of the bracelet she left there."How did you put it there with no one seeing it?" He questioned. "Well, it can be shrunk down to any size, but for only ten minutes." she answered him."One more question,"he started. "How do you plan on buying a hotel? You dont have that much money, do you?"

"Yes, I do. The duel bracelets were my ideas and inventions." she said putting the four peices of hers back together. "But I'd rather stay in a house, I'm not one for hotels." she was cut off.

"You can stay here!" Mokuba interupted

"I wouldn't want to impose. I'll..." she was cut off again.

"Its fine you can stay here as long as you would like." The other Kaiba interupted. "But..." Once more, Atem was cut off. "I'll have the maids set up a room, and have new clothing imported for you."

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Mokuba aked

"I get to cook for myself, I don't like people cooking for me unless I'm at a restaurant."

"That's good enough for me." Kaiba said.

"Uncle are you okay? I'm not going to tke your title, we're the only people who know." she said timidly

"I'm fine." Atema walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "Defeat hurts sometimes, I know that for a fact. You would not believe how many times how many times i got my ass kicked. But here's the thing, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Losing is a good thing, better than winning, its helps you see what you need to improve, what you need to do to be the best." Yami looked up at her, violet staring into violet. Atema turned to Kaiba. "I hope you are listening." she looked back at Yami. "Don't worry, you are the best. Besides you can't be beaten by some one that hasn't been born yet." *Pop*. Atema changed back, so she looked like Yugi. "I'm going to get mom." she said gettin up. "Hey Joey. Why are you so quiet?" Mokuba asked. "Because I wanna know stuff from my future too!" he exclaimed "Yeah!" Tristan said. "Well." Atema . mai is currently pregnant with your second daughter." Joey jaw . Serenity had your baby boy a few months ago."

"Yes!" Tristan jumped up fists in the air. "Seto in four years you will be marryig the love of your life Kisara." Yami looked down "Do you know anything of my past?" he asked

"Plenty" Atema anwered.

"Can you tell me?"

"Only some, I want to be born."

"Alright"

"Well your not going to like this..." Atema truned to Mokuba. "Go upstairs please."

"But..."Atema cut Mokuba off

"Now!" she commanded. "Okay." Mokuba left. "Anyway as i was saying you were..." she took a deep breath "A rapist."

"WHAT!" the four males yelled in unison. "Yup, you were one nasty son of a bitch. And I'm not being mean when I call your mom that, she was a whore. You followed in you father's footsteps." The four stareed at her mouths wide open. "Don't get me wrong, you were a great ruler, but you were just discusting."

"Why did you tell me that?" Yami yelled

"One: so you would stop asking questions. Two: so you can see that Bakura and yourself are alike in some ways" Yami exhaled loudly. "Hey how do you know he was a rapist?" Joey asked. "Well, if you must know, I saved many slaves on my visits to the past,but he always got away with one or two." Atema looked down. "Then there was the time he caught me in the act. He tried to pull me away, but I grabbed a stone and bashed him in the head with it. He was knocked out so I dragged him to the throne room, and in the morning he couldn't remember a thing." Yami looked up at her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry." he told her. "Dont sweat it, you were drunk." Atema got up and walked over to the stairs. "Imma bout to get mom. Can I pick out my room Seto?"

"Yeah, sure." Kaiba esponded. "Tea!" Atema screamed


End file.
